


Nox

by bixgirl1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1
Summary: He has an obsession with the dark ofNox.





	Nox

**Author's Note:**

> For the drarry discord flash fic challenge, with the prompt "Lumos." Thanks so much to magpie_fngrl for hosting this month!
> 
> Unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers.

He has an obsession with the dark of _Nox._

Maybe it’s habit, the physical darkness of his childhood and its nebulous promise every year when he’d got to Hogwarts. Then those first two years after the war, when he felt half-blind from its lack, lights blaring in his eyes until they burned. All his hopes, nothing but a flaring migraine he'd had to nurse with the curtains closed and lamps doused. 

Malfoy gasps in his clutch. The way he gnaws at Harry's neck like a fucking vampire makes Harry’s cock pulse and jars him enough out of his thoughts to focus. He kneads the flexing muscles of Malfoy's arse and rolls his hips. 

“Fuck me,” Malfoy says. An illicit thrill shoots through Harry, his cock rising up between them. 

“Yeah.” He knocks Malfoy harder into the wall, plaster dusting loose. “Gonna shove it up in you, Malfoy. Gonna make you come.” 

“God, yes,” Malfoy breathes. His cock slides damp against Harry's belly and he yanks at his waist, stumbling them over to the bed. 

It’s always like this in its urgency. Harry's started wearing long sleeves again in the summer to hide the marks Malfoy leaves behind so he can keep them. He likes their ache.

Malfoy bites his way down Harry's stomach to take his cock in his mouth. Harry can barely make out the glossy sheen of Malfoy's pale head, his vision worse for the drunken way his glasses tilt, but he finds Malfoy's hair and bunches it in his fist to fuck Malfoy’s wet, yielding throat. 

No one knows that they do this. Malfoy lives in the shadows now, where Harry wants to be. So different from the “appropriate” dates he'd had before, their smiles wide for the cameras. On his best day, Malfoy’s smile is half-sneer. Harry can’t bring himself to care.

Malfoy rises and Harry rolls them over eagerly. Malfoy doesn’t like prep and in seconds he’s slick from a charm. Harry pushes inside, Malfoy’s fingers digging into his back at the force of it. His hips rise to meet Harry’s and he moans, “ _Lumos._ ”

Harry blinks at the sudden glow. Malfoy’s pink mouth is swollen, his silver eyes heavy-lidded. 

“What is it?”

“Wanted to see your face when you came.” Malfoy’s lips curl mockingly. “But I can always put it out.”

“No,” Harry says. He likes the debauched look of Malfoy, his hunger. It makes him want to see things, too. 

There’s a reward in Malfoy’s heated kiss, a promise. 

Groaning, Harry kisses him back. He fucks him faster. 

His eyes stay open.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely.
> 
> Also, I'm on [tumblr](bixgirl1.tumblr.com) now, too! *waves*


End file.
